Kisshiata
|ailments = |weaknesses = |creator = Setheo BannedLagiacrus }} Kisshiata is a puma-like Fanged Wyvern created by Setheo but, redone further by BannedLagiacrus. Physiology Kisshiata has a body shape more akin to Fanged Beast, like Blangonga, rather than a Fanged Wyvern, however, its face resembles a big cat. Its face is pink in color. This monster has rose-brown colored fur covering its face, arms, chest, and under its tail with black cherry colored armor plating on some parts of its body. On the top of its head are two rocky antler-like horns, with a slight shiny appearance, and white eyes. Small rocky spikes can be seen throughout its armor plating though a few can be seen on its arms and face. Noticeably, rose-brown scales can be seen on its back legs and belly. When enraged, Kisshiata's arms and head is covered in earth along with its tail spikes getting longer. Habitat Kisshiata have been witnessed in the Tower, Cloud Viewing Fortress, Highlands, Gorge, Flower Field, Mountain Side, and Thunderstorm Valley. Attacks and Moves Kisshiata shares attacks with Blangonga, however, it has its own unique attacks and moves. Normal Attacks and Moves Puma's Roar: When Kisshiata first spots a hunter, it will stand up before violently beating its chest and roaring as it gets back on its feet. The beats on its chest require Low Grade Earplugs while its roar requires HG Earplugs. Armored Tail: It drags its tail on the ground before spinning in place, knocking hunters around it away from it with its giant armored tail. In Rage Mode, after spinning in place it will slam its tail on the ground twice. This attack can cause Earthblight. Devastator's Breath: Kisshiata beats on its chest violently before jumping in the air to the direction of a hunter and breathing a muddy ball at a foe. This attack causes Muddy. Speedy Glance: It turns its head to look at a hunter and slashes its clawed hand at the direction of the hunter with barely enough time to react. Even if a hunter is a distance away from it when it looks at them, it moves forward a bit with the slash, about mid range distance away. If hunters are hit by this slash three times, it'll cause Bleeding. Aerial Sting: Kisshiata jumps up in the air and sends it tail forward under it as it stings forward with its tail while in midair, causing Earthblight. After the sting, it will land back on its feet. Crazy Punches: Kisshiata turns towards a hunter before punching forward twice and jumping to their blindside. As it jumps to their blindside, Kisshiata gets up and punches forward four times before jumping to their blindside one more time. This last time leads to Kisshiata punching forward six times before spinning forward like Rajang and roaring in the air. Spiked Backarm: If a hunter is behind it than it'll perform this attack. Kisshiata will quickly turn around slap any hunter behind it with the back of its arm, potentially causing Bleeding. Quick Slams: Like Kecha Wacha, it will slam the ground around it as it goes around in a circle causing tremors with each slam. Quick Punch: Turns towards a hunter and does one punch like Blangonga. Double Sting: Kisshisata stands up before walking forward on its hind legs as it stings forward from left to right with its tail. After the two stings, it lands back on its feet. This attack can cause Earthblight. Headbutt: Like Zinogre, it'll headbutt forward before jumping backwards. Rage Mode Attacks and Moves In Rage Mode, Kisshiata becomes slower but its attacks become stronger and more destructive. Falling Earth: Now any parts covered in earth will occasionally send bits of it at foes with some stronger attacks. Devastator's Mud: Like with Devastator's Breath, Kisshiata beats on its chest violently before jumping in the air to the direction of a hunter and breathing a muddy ball at a foe. Unlike the previous mud ball, this one is larger. When the mud hits the ground, Kisshiata slams down on the ground with immense force sending mud flying around it before it recovers after the attack. This attack can cause Muddy. Earthquake: Kisshiata begins to punch on the ground, like a wild ape, causing the earth around to it shake before it jumps in the air and performs HC Rajang's air punch. This attack can cause Earthblight. Bite and Slash: It jumps forward before biting at foe and builds up strength in its right claw. After a few seconds, it quickly turns around and slashes once with its claw, sending a hunter flying backwards. The slash can instantly cause Bleeding. Sharp Stings: It raises its tail over its head before sting forward in front of itself five times in a row. With the fifth sting, it pulls out a piece of rock and slams its tail back behind it to knock any hunters away from its vulnerable back legs. This attack can cause Earthblight. Earth Bullets: Raises tail over body and fires a barrage of earth at hunters in front of in one attack, much like a shotgun. This attack can cause Earthblight. Bouncing Boulder: It jumps backwards like Copper Blangonga before thrusting its hands into the ground. It'll lift out a large boulder while standing up right, much like Apex Rajang, before tossing the boulder in the direction of a hunter. This boulder is only about the size of Deviljho's G-rank boulder attack. Seismic Punch: Kisshiata will charge over to a hunter and attempt to knock them back on their feet before it raises its fist up. If hunters are tripped up by the charge, they will fall over and only have a second to evade. As its fist is raised up, it quickly punches the ground, destroying the ground around its body with a single punch. This attack can kill hunters with one hit, if their defense is low, and cause Earthblight. Turning Punch: It'll quickly turn to its left or right and punch with insane strength to knock a hunter away from it. It rarely uses this attack. Exiting Rage Mode: When Kisshiata gets out of Rage Mode, it will begin to shake the earth of its arms, face, and tail off its body before violently spinning in place to knock the rest of it off, damaging nearby hunters. This attack can cause Earthblight. Armor Blademaster Set *Fire 0 *Water -20 *Ice +5 *Thunder +5 *Dragon +10 *Wind -10 *Earth +20 Skills: Tremor Res, Stamina Recovery Up, Evade Extender, and Element Atk Down. Gunner Set *Fire +5 *Water -15 *Ice +10 *Thunder +10 *Dragon +15 *Wind -5 *Earth +25 Skills: Tremor Res, Stamina Recovery Up, Evade Extender, and Element Atk Down. Notes *While remaking this monster, BannedLagiacrus had trouble picking its monster class, but ended up choosing Fanged Wyvern from it having more similarities with Zinogre. *This is actually BannedLagiacrus's first attempt at making an Earth Element Monster. *Kisshiata is known for its speedy, near relentless fighting style while calm. *Kisshiata was originally going to be called the Pink Puma Monkey. *It has evolved to use earth due to it needing to protect itself against some of its prey and foes. *The underside of its tail is actually weak to attacks. *While covered in earth, Kisshiata's back legs and mid half become much weaker to attacks. Category:Monster Creation Category:Fanged Wyvern Category:Large Monster Category:5 Star Level Monster Category:Earth Element Monster Category:Earthblight Monster Category:Muddy Monster Category:Bleeding Monster Category:Setheo Category:BannedLagiacrus